seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiku Jiku no Mi
The 'Jiku Jiku no Mi '(時空時空の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user space time manipulation, It originally belonged to an unnamed Pirate Crew and was later stolen and eaten by Desdaro after he killed the Pirate Crew. Strengths And Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user space time manipulation to an extend, It also several kinds of uses as considering the wide variety of things that can be done using this ability, One ability that has been seen being constantly used by Desdaro is his ability to teleport by moving through space or "folding space", The ability seems to be limited to how far he can teleport as seen when he once chased Magarani D. Grim, Who has an even greater teleportation ability, Desdaro couldnt catch up to Grim's constant teleportation for a very far distance even Grim mentioned that Desdaro only teleported to a range much shorter than his own and slower which hints that Desdaro's teleportation ability is slow in its process unlike Grim who can teleport instantly, It is also seen that Desdaro cant take other people with him when he teleports. Another ability that Desdaro has shown which apears to be limited to him is his ability to become intangible for only 10 seconds by simultaneously sending his physical body into a seperate space or "void" as he calls it and keeping his own body in a seperate space at the same time thus somehow turning himself intangible but only for 10 seconds. Desdaro has also shown the capability of slowing down time for a short amount of time giving him an advantage in battle, He can also increase the gravity around him by manipulating the curvature of space-time to manipulate and/or create gravity, Yet its range is limited for only a radius of 50 feet. An ability that Desdaro uses with this fruit's powers is the ability to create wormholes that can send people or objects into a seperate small void which it's location is unknown, It has been hinted by Desdaro that the location where everything and everyone who is sucked into the wormholes that he creates, Is not in the space that he or anyone else lives in implying that it might actually be a seperate dimension or void, It apears that after atleast 10 hours the living targets that have been sucked into a wormhole are freed but are sometimes sent to a random location around the world. Like other Devil Fruit's, The Jiku Jiku no Mi suffers from the standart Devil Fruit weakness, Also everytime Desdaro uses his Devil Fruit ability it takes alot of physical energy to use it which means that he cannot use his Devil Fruit ability freely without any consequences. Usage Desdaro mainly uses the fruit's powers for silent assassinations, Quick escapes, Chasing or anything else that can help Desdaro in completing his job faster, He can also do surprise attacks by teleporting behind an enemy and surprising him, Desdaro uses his ability to send objects and people to a seperate void to take large items with him such as weapons, Soldiers etc and can keep them in the seperate void for a long time as long as he doesnt use anyother ability from his fruit and can later release them by his own will and not to a random area. Trivia *This Devil Fruit still doesnt have an english name Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit